


Making Promises

by Magicandmalice



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angsting Steve, Awesome Sam Wilson, Bucky in cryo, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve Would Burn The World For His Bucky, Upset Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of down time after Steve breaks Sam and the others out and returns to Wakanda. Sam finds Steve sitting in front of Bucky's cryo tube, feeling lost and without purpose as he blames himself for once more not being able to help Bucky. </p>
<p>Well Sam is just not going to let that happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing that wouldn't leave me alone.

“I thought you were joking when you said Bucky was on ice again.”

Steve didn't so much as twitch as the voice came from behind him. It had only been a matter of time before someone hunted him down here, he found himself rather glad it was Sam and not one of the others that had come. Sam knew better than anyone, except maybe Natasha, just what Bucky meant to him. 

“How are you holding up?” Sam asked as he came and sat in the empty chair next to Steve. His own eyes looking forward to see Bucky, eyes closed almost as if in a restful sleep, inside the glass capsule. Or at least he thought it was glass, one never knew when it came to those science types.

“I’m fine.” 

“Pull the other one Steve. After all you went through, hell all you dragged me through with you, to find him and bring him home, I know you're not ‘fine’. So let's try that again. How are you holding up?” Sam repeated. 

“How do you think Sam? I finally found Bucky, had him back at my side only to lose him again. Everything I have done, everything and everyone I have fought for, asking for nothing. Giving everything I have until there is nothing left. Then I finally get Bucky back only to have him ripped away from me again. How many more times do I have to lose him Sam.” Steve bit out, teeth bared in a show of his anger.

“There is a difference this time though. You told me it was his choice to go back under. To keep you, and others, safe incase he was made to kill again.” Sam said softly.

“I know that! But I could have protected him, I would have done anything he asked of me, hell I did! I let him go back under until T’Challa or one of his scientists figure out a way to help Bucky. I have no way of knowing when or even if they will be able to do that, in the meantime I am expected to do nothing but sit and wait patiently like a good little boy!” Steve was yelling by the end of his rant. Tears of frustration, pain and helplessness filling his eyes as he dropped his head into his hands.

“I can't help Bucky. Every time he’s needed me the most I have not been able to hold on to him, give him what he needs. I can't save him.” Steve whispered as his anger was drowned out by his sorrow and guilt.

“Are you done?” Sam asked, finally turning away from the brunette and looking at Steve.

“Yeah.”

“Good. Now listen to me. No one is telling you to be happy over the situation. I might not be his biggest fan, but he's important to you and no one deserves the shit he's been through. You are not a scientist nor am I, that doesn't mean we can't help Bucky in our own way.” Sam said.

Steve said nothing at Sam’s words but Sam knew he was listening. 

“That being said our way is a bit more of a hands on approach. There are still Hydra cells out there that need to be taken down, one of which I happen to have a location of. If you want to help Bucky, then start by ridding the world of Hydra, the monsters that hurt him in the first place. When you're not in the field come talk to him, tell him anything and everything you can think of. Let him know you are here even if he can't answer back.” Sam said.

“I can do that I think. Thank you Sam.” Steve whispered softly after considering his friends words for several long moments. 

“You’re welcome. Now let's go and take down some Hydra assholes. We leave in thirty.” Sam offered as he stood, clapping a hand to Steve's shoulder before heading out of the room. Knowing Steve needed a few moments to say good bye.

Slowly Steve stood and moved to stand in front of Bucky, noting how peaceful he looked behind the barrier between them. Bringing his hand up he allowed his fingertips to trace along the cold surface, desperate for a more physical touch but knowing this would be all he could have.

“ I will be waiting here for you Bucky, no matter how long it takes. In the meantime Sam is right, I can do something and I plan on doing it well. I swear there won't be another Hydra agent left when I am done. I am going to make it so no one can ever hurt you again, and when you wake up… I am going to tell you everyday for the rest of our life's just how much I love you. I will be back soon Bucky.” Steve swore, leaning forward he pressed a brief kiss to the glass. Turning on his heel he stalked out of the room Bucky was being kept in to meet up with Sam. 

Hydra was not taking anything else from him ever again and he would make sure of that starting now.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me at magicandmalice.tumblr.com


End file.
